You Must Be Trippin'
by Schwing-alicious
Summary: Kanda x Everyone. Themes: That trip and accidental kiss! *needs editing*
1. Kanda x Allen

**Well here is a group of small one-shots based around the same idea 'trip and kiss'. It'll be a whole bunch of characters with a different reason for tripping over to kiss someone. It may even be completely random! Like aliens or... missile dodging or any random reasons! **

**Warning: Yaoi, Normal, and probably no Yuri since this is based around our grumpy 2nd Exorcist! Kanda-kun! **

**Pairing 1- Yullen (Kanda x Allen)**

**~*3*~ Start ~*3*~**

It was snowing outside the Black Order, and everyone was happily playing in the snow. Except for Kanda. He was a grouch so he was simply watching. _Grouchily watching_ might I add.

Dodging a snowball as it flew past him at the speed of light, Kanda decided that he'd had enough of this so called 'merry weather'.

Growling in annoyance, he stood up and started to make his way back inside, when Allen came up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Kanda, you cant leave yet; you still need to help us build a snowman!" Allen whined. Kanda glared at the younger boy. "Buzz off Moyashi." Kanda replied angrily.

"Hey Kanda! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Lavi yelled from somewhere behind o=the 2nd Exorcist. "Go away Usagi!" Kanda growled.

Then, Lenalee came up and kicked Kanda behind his knees and he fell forwards on top of Allen, their lips connecting as they both fell.

Slowly, Kanda opened his eyes and saw a beet-red Allen underneath him. Kanda turned red as well as soon as he realised Allen had started kissing him back. Eventually Kanda gave in and kissed Allen harder, reaching up to thread his hands in the youngers hair.

By the time they broke apart in a great need for air, they were breathing heavily and very, very, flushed.

Standing up, Kanda glared at the shocked Lavi and Lenalee, and pulled Allen up bridal style, and headed off back to his room to do some sweet love-making.

**~*3*~ End ~*3*~**

**Well there is the incredibly short chapter 1. But then again, all the chapters will be short like this. I'm open to suggestions on what characters, but I'm staying within the D Gray Man fandom :3 **


	2. Kanda x Lavi

**Well here is the second chapter, I guess. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't expect it too be long though. **

**Pairing: LaviYuu (Lavi x Kanda) **

**Setting: AU- Nightclub**

**~*3*~ Start ~*3*~ **

Kanda walks through the club, the music is blearing and his ears are in pain. Scowling at everything he passes, Kanda takes a swig from his champagne and stands at the side of the stage.

A young boy around his own age, is grinding up against a pole, his fake rabbit ears boucning as he slides up and down.

And _goddamn_ does this turn Kanda on. He's itching not to just hop up onto the stage and turn that rabbit into his own. His own personal fluffy bunny.

The boy has no shirt on and is only wearing his boxers, Kanda can practically _see_ the bulge in the others pants. It makes his own pants feel tight.

The next moment though, the music changes and it's time for the next dancer to take their shift. The boy with the rabbit ears, 'Lavi' as it says written across his arse, makes his way to the side of the stage Kanda is on.

"I see you eyeing me off, over here, want a peice of this-" The rabbit boy slaps his own butt, "-Perfect ass?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Kanda glares daggers at Lavi. "Who said I wanted a peice of your perfect ass?" He growls. "Ah hah! So you admit my ass is nice!" Lavi says triumphantly.

Just as Kanda was about to argue back that the rabbit boy certainly does not have a nice arse, the next dancer comes onto the stage. Neither of the two boys notice this, however.

The girl makes her way over to the boys and kicks Lavi in buttocks. He falls forward onto Kanda. Kanda's eyes widen and he lets out a very un-Kanda like shriek before his mouth gets covered by the others.

Time seems to freeze for the two boys. The girl however is smirking before going to her shiny silver pole and twisting herself around it, dancing to the beat.

Kanda feels Lavi's lips upon his own and cant help but to move them against the others, but doesn't expect it when the other starts kissing back.

Then it turns into a full on makeout session in the middle of the club but at the side of the stage.

The white haired butler, Allen, looks at the two older boys and shakes his head before heading back off to serve some more people.

**~*3*~ End ~*3*~**  
**Well ok yeah I know it's rather crappy yet obviously longer than the first chapter. Yes, I know I should be updating my Homestuck Fanfic. But I cant help it; writing for D Gray Man is too tempting. It's the master of all temptations!**


	3. Kanda x Lenalee

**Hey look? Another update, so unlike me, I know. Especially since I still need to update my other fanfic. **

**Pairing: KanLena (Kanda x Lenalee)**

**~*3*~ Start ~*3*~**

"Kandaaaaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun~" Komui's sing song voice resonated through the halls of the Black Order. With his eye twitching, Kanda turned around and growled, "What the fuck, Komui!? I'm right here, you don't have to fucking yell so loud!".

Komui just smirked and readjusted his glasses. "I have a mission for you. I need to see you in my office in one hour. That gives you 50 minuets to pack some clothes. My darling sister Lenalee will be going with you!"

Grumbling, Kanda stood up and went to go pack his bags. He had no idea how long he'd be gone for, so he packed a little extra just in case.

Making his way to Komui's office, he didn't bother knocking and just walked straight in. He threw himself down onto the small couch covered in papers. Looking around the room, Kanda noticed that there was more papers than normal, and quite a few large books that looked strangely like encyclopedias on the Advanced Language of the Dogs.

Raising an eyebrow, Kanda turned away from the books in front of him, and too Komui who was pushing some work reports off the table; a look of absolute disgust written on his face. Kanda frowned and crossed his arms.

"So what is my mission?" he growled. Komui looked up as if only just noticing Kanda was in the room. "Oh, well I cant really explain it while my darling Lenalee isn't here, now can I?" He says, that weird-ass smile still on his face.

As if on cue, the door opened and Lenalee rushed in, her skirt flipping around her. "Ah, I'm so sorry I'm late please don't start without me-ahh!" She squeaked as she tripped over the encyclopedias on her way to the couch.

It was like it was in slow motion. She flew forwards. Kanda's eyes widened. Komui's eyes widened further before going completely shocked.

Kanda froze as Lenalee's lips smashed against his. he let out and undignified squeak, as did Lenalee.

Lenalee broke away very quickly, sitting up and stradling Kanda. "Ahh oh my, kanda I'm so sorry!" She said in apology, covering her hands with her mouth. Kanda thought for a moment before saying, "No problem."

And pulling her down for kiss No.2.

Forgetting Komui was still in the room.

**~*3*~ End ~*3*~**

**Well there it is, people! Hope you all like it!**


	4. Kanda x Tyki

**Well yet again I am here and posting instead of working on my other lovely fanfiction ;_; God, I've been so lazy with my Homestuck stuff lately. **

**Pairing: Kanda x Tyki**

**~*3*~ Start ~*3*~**

Running forward, Kanda took a strike at the Noah.

"Hehehe, is that all you've got, Exorcist?" Tyki teased. Growling, Kanda ran forward and ducked as Tyki swiped out. "No way! I could kill you easily!" Kanda yelled as he tried to strike Tyki with Mugen again.

Tyki laughed at Kanda as Mugen went through him yet did no damage. "You cannot kill me." He laughed. Tyki jumped backwards a few meters, glaring playfully at Kanda. SCowling, Kanda rushed forward, too filled with anger at Tyki's constant teasing, to notice his footing.

"I don't care if you're sexy as fuck I wont let you beat me!" Kanda yelled, running faster and faster before-

He slipped on the banana peel that Tyki dropped when Kanda wasn't looking.

Tyki smirked as Kanda flew forwards onto Tyki; their lips connecting. Both boys were thrown to the ground from the force of their bodies crushing together.

Tyki grabbed the back of Kanda's neck with one hand and kissed him hard. Kanda's squeaks of protest getting muffled by Tyki's mouth. Tyki's other hand slid down Kanda's sides and groped his butt.

Kanda wriggled around before finally giving up to the older man. Kanda kissed back slowly, his arms wrapping themselves around Tyki's neck. the two boys moaned into the kiss and Kanda ground his hips down onto Tyki's and both boys moaned as some sensitive spots connected through fabric.

_Oh yes. This is going to be good..._Kanda thought as Tyki shoved his hands down his pants.

_And touched the butt._

**~*3*~ End ~*3*~**

**I really couldn't help myself this time. 'touched the butt'? Seriosuly I'm so screwed up xD But that's what I get for continously listening to 'Don't Huge Me I'm Scared' all the time :P I just love both 1 and 2 of that xD **


	5. Kanda x Miranda

**Hehe, yet another chapter: and yes, I did start working on my other one, but it's not ready just yet :P **  
**Reviews: **  
**LittleMissy (guest)- **TyKan is one of my favourite pairings too :)  
**Jessie (guest)- Yes, he did touch the butt xD and I understood the nemo reference! **  
**Pairing: Kanda x Miranda**

**~*3*~ Start~*3*~**

"Uh, Kanda-kun, can you hlp me move some books? I cant do it by myself." Miranda whispered. Looking up from the book he was reading, Kanda 'tch'ed and put his book down, marking the page first.

"Couldn't you have asked Lenalee or something?" He growled. Miranda jumped, "Y-yes I shall go do that instead! Sorry to bother you." She bowed before going to make her way out of the Black Order library.

Sighing, Kanda reached out and grabbed Miranda's arm, "Wait, I didn't say I wouldn't so it!" He growled out. Miranda paused and turned around. She smiled a little. "Thank you Kanda. You really are a nice person." She said quietly.

Kanda smirked and followed Miranda back to her room. Opening the door, Miranda let Kanda inside and she went to pick up a pile of books. "These are some of the books I need help with. She pointed to about twenty stray books laying over her bed.

Kanda walked over and picked them all up. Miranda watched, smiling to herself. "You're quite strong, a-aren't you, Kanda-kun." She says, as Kanda follows her out of the room, grunting in response.

Suddenly, a loud whiring and beeping noise came from behind the wall opposite Miranda. Kanda recognised the sound instantly, but doubted whether Miranda knew what it was.

Dropping the books he was holding Kanda ran forwards and pushed Miranda out of the way , just as Komurin burst through the wall, on his way to Komui's office.

Miranda screamed and covered her head, once Komurin was gone, Kanda ran back and went to help Miranda up again. On his way over, he tripped on a wet patch that Komurin left behind, it was brown so probably spilt coffee.

Flying forwards, Miranda turned to look at the sudden girly squeal that came from Kanda's mouth. As she turned, she felt a soft pair of lips clamp over hers.

Miranda blushed as did Kanda. They broke apart quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Miranda." Kanda muttered. "No it's ok Kanda-kun." Miranda said.

_Then she pulled him down for a proper kiss._

**~*3*~ End ~*3*~**

**Well there it is. I know it's, probably rather bad, but whatever! **


	6. Kanda x Komui

**Well here is the Komui x Kanda request! :D **

**~Start~ Kanda POV**

You open the door to Komui's office and he's not there. He told you to come to his office at this time, yet he doesn't bother to show up himself? Lazy idiot. You hear some shuffling outside and suddenly the door bursts open and Komui, Reever and Lenalee come through the door.

"Nii-san! No! I don't want to marry Allen!" She yells, her hair flying in all directions as she shakes her head back and forth. "Lenalee, he is the only man I would allow to marry you." Komui replies. You just stare at the scene playing out in front of him. "But niiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan." She cries, "I really don't like him in that way!"

Komui sends her a dissaproving glance, before turning to you. "So, Kanda. I have a mission for you." Komui says. You roll your eyes, "No shit." You say before crossing your arms.

"Lenalee, please go inform Allen that his wedding will be in a few days and he has to makeimmediate preparations." Komui says. Lenalee glares at her brother. "no, nii-san, I won't tell Allen. Allen-kun doesn't have a wedding in a few days. In-fact, the person Allen-kun wants to marry, he can't because of the Order's regulations." Lenalee says.

Without looking up from his paperwork, Komui says, "What do you mean?" . "I mean nii-san, that Allen is going out with Link. Howard Link." Lenalee says slyly. Komui freezes. "That two-spot guy?" He says slowly. Lenalee nods, "Uh-huh." Komui thinks over it for a moment, "Hmm... ok then, well go tell Allen his wedding will be in a few days." Komui says and goes back to staring at his paper work.

Lenalee sighs, "No, I said I'm not marrying Allen-kun!" Komui shakes head, "No, tell him his wedding is in a few days to _Howard Link_." He replies. Lenalee's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth in shock. "Oh-oh okay Nii-san." She squeaks and runs off to find Allen and his lover.

"Now, Kanda. Get over here." Komui says. You get up and decide to go ninja style over to Komui's desk, so you do a run-up and leap over the papers on the floor. You do this only to find yourself slipping off the top of a pile of paper which you thought you could balance on. But you were wrong.

You fall forward, flailing your arms and you land on Komui's desk, your lips crashing together. It's like you are both frozen in time. You stare into Komui's eyes, and Komui stares into your eyes, before you do the unthinkable and decide to move your lips against his slightly. Your shock is great when you feel him do the same.

So you both sit there for a while just making out and getting all touchy-feely before you hear a high pitched scream come from the door neither of you heard open. You both break apart quickly and you slide off Komui's desk at the speed of light, scattering papers in all different directions. You look at Lenalee and she has her head down is shaking slightly, you think she may be crying.

"I..." she whispers.. "I..." She whispers a little louder. "I SHIP IT!" She yells angrily and turns and runs out of the room, yodelling excitedly.

You look at Komui and he looks at you and then, you slide ontop of his desk and into his lap and you both start making out again.

**~The End~**

**Well, how was that for all you MoThErFuCkErS? :D **  
**Request Completed**


	7. Kanda x Link

**Here is the other request! :D Kanda x Link! :D :D **

**Here Donuts! Here's your very late request!**

**~Start~ Kanda POV**

Damn that inspector always hanging around the stupid moyashi. I know it's his job, but it pisses me off. He should at least hang around me sometimes. I know he knows who I am, and I know he probably doesn't give a shit, but still... he should hang out with me.

Damn it why does he have to have the booty of the century? It's so luscious that I just... I wanna touch it. Why am I thinking these perverted thoughts!? I shouldn't be thinking it. Oh well, I'm going to go find the inspector and annoy the moyashi a bit.

I can hear Link lecturing the moyashi in the library. I burst in through the door, and point at the inspector.

"I want you to spar with me!" I yell, he looks up at me and smirks.

"Ok then. Meet me down at the training room in an hour." Link replies.

Hah! The moyashi's face is priceless. Oh this is going to be good. "You jelly moyashi?" I smirk evilly.

"What do you mean, bakanda!? Who said I was jelly of anything?" Moyashi yells back, he sounds rather flustered. Hehe, so he totally is jelly! I'm stealing his bootylicious guard!

I walk down to the training room, taking my time because I have an hour until the inspector is there. I also think I might do some warm-ups since I'll still arrive there early. A shiver of pleasure goes down my spine thinking of sparring with the booty God, watching him work up a cold sweat as he rushes at me. Link...Link! Good... your booty so good. Those eyes... that look. That booty! I'm thinking bad thoughts just thinking of the inspector!

I quickly get dragged out of my thoughts when I walk straight into a pole and whack my head. "Fucking ouch!" I screech and give the pole a glare. It was really more of a pillar than a pole though.

"What are you doing?" A voice from beside me comes out of nowhere. Ah crap...

"I-Inspector... I was just... this god damn gay ass pole was in my way." Wow I'm the best at lying, aren't I? Well better that than 'I was thinking about your heavenly features (mostly ass) and whacked my face on this pillar/pole'.

"Well alright. Are you ok?" the inspector asks me, God knows I'd be lying if I said I tried with everything I had to not blush at such a simple question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey, wanna race to the training room? I bet I can beat you there." Haha! No more questions for now. Just as planned.

"Sure." The inspector says and starts running in the direction of the training room.

I run after him, deliberately not running in front so that I can run by his side. We reach the stairs when I hear a yelp from beside me and notice just in time that the inspector has tripped on the top step. Without thinking I quickly jump in front of him before he can fall to far forward and hit the ground. He falls into my arms and we fall down the stairs together. As we hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, his face slams into mine and our lips connect.

I freeze in my spot and wonder if the heavens are real. The inspector blushes and pushes himself off me. "I-I'll be fired! Let's forget that for now and continue on our way to the training room shall we?" he says.

I just nod as a reply. As we start heading to the training room I reach over and slap his fine booty.

Oh yeah. I'll have to make him mine! Moyashi will be pissed.

**~End~**

**Well hows that for late? Boy howdy am I sorry. Not really. I cant blame myself for my bad memory. But now I'm back into -Man because HxH has destroyed my life and ruined everything. **

**Sorry Donuts for not making this in time ;-; I swear I started it ages ago on the day you requested it, but then I kinda forgot it. **


End file.
